


Thanks For Being What I Need Right Now:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brothers, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After Colombia, Steve took Danny home to his place, & made sure that he was not left alone, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*





	Thanks For Being What I Need Right Now:

*Summary: After Colombia, Steve took Danny home to his place, & made sure that he was not left alone, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams couldn't believe that he was too late to save his baby brother, He was sure that he had everything just right, & according to plan. But, He found that his brother, Matt Williams, was in an oil drum, dead, cause of the dealings that he was involved. The Loudmouth Detective doesn't know what to make of it, & it's killing him inside.

 

He felt nothing when he killed Marco Reyes, He wanted him to feel what his little brother had felt, & more. So, He made the criminal look him in the eyes, & he took the shot, & then his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, came over, & put a comforting hand on his shoulder, & said, "Come on, Danno, Let's go home", "Yeah, I just want to go home, Please", Steve let him out of there, He would make arrangements for Matt to be taken care of, & flown home ahead of them, so an autopsy could be performed.

 

When they got home, They went to Steve's place, so they can shower, & try to relax, He made sure that his friend had enough to eat, & made sure that he was resting, after he talked to his folks in Jersey, When he came back in, He sat down, & Steve told him the news, "Matt's Body is all set for transport, & I made sure that every detail was taken care of, They will talk to your parents, But I will cover the cost". Danny was amazed at what a wonderful friend, & brother that he has.

 

At first, He was choked up with emotion, & then he said brokenly, "Thank you... Thank you for being what I need at the moment, You are a great friend, & brother to me, I appreciate it". Steve nodded, & said, "You are my best friend, Danny, You are also family, Ohana to me, I would do anything for you, Got it ?", The Blond smiled, & nodded, as he began to relax, Steve had him close to him, & they slept for awhile, til they plan the next step of what they want to do.

 

The End.


End file.
